


Hunger

by sala218



Category: Bloody Mary - Samamiya Akaza
Genre: Blood, Gen, One Shot, just small headcanon about what bloodys life was like before manga, mentions of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sala218/pseuds/sala218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he did not remember it, he never did, the undeniable tingle of liveliness inside of him meant that he drank blood again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

Drip…

Drop…

Drip…

Drop…

.

.

.

.

Annoying…                                                                                   

Frustrating…

Static…

Be quiet…

ENOUGH!

So tired.

Red.

Again.

Everything is red and that smell, that ~~sweet~~ awful smell.

_I don’t want to._

_No more, please stop. No more. I can’t...!_

**STOP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Not enough. **No good.**

_I beg of you._

It’s too late now…

.

.

.

.

He woke up and looked around, his vison was still hazy and everything seemed to blur.

But even without seeing clear images he knew that this shade of _red_ only meant one thing. It did not know with a surprise no longer. He knew this all.

_~~He saw it all.~~ _

Even if he did not remember it, he never did, the undeniable tingle of liveliness inside of him meant that he drank blood again.

~~And enjoyed it greatly.~~

Bloody didn’t understood why he did it, or why his mind would grow hazy each and every time for he wished to die. He truly did.

**~~Liar.~~ **

HE DID!

He truly did…

That is why he did not drank blood to the point he would almost go mad.

And perhaps he did,

Each and every time,

**You can’t die.**

_Why?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

When his mind cleared and his eyes could focus again Bloody looked around. It wasn’t one human, ~~was he that hungry?~~

He could still hear, _feel,_ blood seeping out of few bodies. It was disgusting.

_~~What a lovely view.~~ _

Bloody licked his lips. That smell. Although the victims’ hearts were no longer beating the idea of their blood was so----

_~~Appetizing.~~ _

Disgusting,

So very disgusting, he wanted to cry. So he let the tears stream down his face. But he couldn’t move.

Bloody felt himself rooted in his spot gazing at the bodies of the fallen humans.

**Fallen at his hands.**

He was unsure how long he stayed in same place just looking at already cold and lifeless bodies.

After a while he heard voices,

Closer,

And closer,

And so he got up and ran. As far as possible from his place.

From place of his disgusting crime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~~We~~ I will be alright for a while longer._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot what i wanted to do with it tbh, had planned more, but exams and holiday and everything happened and i couldnt finish it, and now that i had time and returned to it, i had lost idea where i was going with it, that is why its so short and lame, oh well.


End file.
